Grandeur et Décadance d'un Mage Noir
by Emeraude477
Summary: Anciennement Destiné. Ma vision de la vie de Tom Jedusor. Nulle pour les résumés lol


Note de l'Auteur: Bonjour à tous! Ceci n'est qu'un essai pour ma première fic. Je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre. C'est afin de "préparer le terrain" pour lorsque je vais avoir fini de traduire _The Fairytales Continue de My-Bella_ dans la catégorie _Twilight de Stephenie Meyer._ Donc celle-ci est une fic tirer de mon imagination (wow g trouver une idée lol) que je trouvais intéressante à exploiter. À vous de me donner votre avis. S'il est positif, je m'y mettrai aussitôt ma traduc terminer. Sinon, bah, jlécrirai po. Jme donnerai po du mal pour rien. Sur ce Bonne Lecture et j'attend vos commentaire, positif comme négatif. Bonne Lecture!

_**

* * *

**__**Par une Nuit Noir et Glaciale**_

En ce soir du 31 décembre 1926, une tempête faisait rage, faisant danser une valse effrénée à de gros flocons blancs.

Le jour était tombé depuis quelques heures déjà mais une femme marchait, vêtue uniquement de vieux haillon gris. Ses deux bras frêles et sales serraient son énorme ventre rond. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, raides et sales eux aussi. Ses yeux sombres louchaient. Visiblement, cette femme n'avait pas été gâtée par la nature, loin de là.

Elle marchait depuis des heures, son ventre la faisant souffrir. Les contractions avaient commencées mais elle refusait de s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas enfanter dans ce froid glacial, son bébé n'y survivrait pas.

Les lumières des maisons qu'elle croisait étaient éteintes, ne pouvant aller y chercher de l'aide. Elle commençait à désespérée.

Trois mois qu'elle avait cessée l'utilisation du philtre d'amour sur son mari. Elle qui croyait que faute d'être véritablement amoureux d'elle il aurait au moins eu le sens de l'honneur et aurait resté pour leur enfant qu'elle portait. Elle s'était royalement trompée. À peine les derniers effets du filtre dissipés qu'il avait plié bagage et était parti, la laissant seule et sans ressources dans ce petit appartement d'un quartier pauvre de Londres.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, elle c'était résignée à vendre le médaillon familiale de Salazar Serpentard, heureuse d'avoir pu en tirer dix galions. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant et elle dû quitter le petit appartement, errant ici et là, volant pour ce nourrir.

Bien sur elle aurait pu utiliser la magie mais elle s'y refusait. La magie ne lui avait jamais rien apportée de bon. Les ancêtres de sa famille, autrefois riche, avaient lapidés la fortune familiale, les laissant, son père, son frère et elle-même à la misère avec pour unique bien le médaillon de Serpentard et la bague des Peverell. L'obsession familiale pour le sang pur les avaient poussés à se marier entre cousins, faisant ainsi naître des problèmes génétiques dans leurs descendances. À Poudlard, elle avait été la cible de mauvaise plaisanterie sur son physique, la poussant à rester solitaire sept années durant. De plus, son père et son frère étaient fou. La seule chose de bien que la magie avait fait pour elle fut le bébé qu'elle portait présentement, mais elle avait par la même occasion fait fuir son mari. La magie n'avait vraiment rien de bon.

La tempête avait fini par se calmer, mais elle était transi de froid. Enfin elle aperçut dans le lointain une lueur d'espoir qui l'avait quittée. Une lumière à la fenêtre d'une bâtisse. Se sentant de nouvelle force, elle accéléra le pas.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver devant un portail en fer forgé. Elle poussa le battant, se retrouvant dans la cour d'un bâtiment carré sinistre entouré de haute grilles.

Elle ne s'attarda que très peu sur ce qui l'entourait. Une contraction plus douloureuse que les autres la ramenant à elle. Elle fit son chemin dans la neige fraîchement tombée jusqu'à la porte. Elle frappa à la porte aussi fort que ses faibles forces lui permettaient.

Après quelques minutes, ses efforts portèrent leurs fruits. Elle vit la lumière du vestibule éclairer la pièce puis la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une femme de son age au visage anguleux et aux joues légèrement rougies. Lorsque cette dernière vit l'apparence de Merope Jedusor qui se tenait devant elle, son visage exprime la surprise puis la méfiance.

-Bonsoir! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à cet heure mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Dit timidement Merope essayant de contrôler sa douleur.

-Et que puis-je pour vous Mrs...? demanda la jeune femme toujours méfiante.

-Jedusor. Merope Jedusor.

-Mrs Jedusor. Mais d'abord entrée. Dit la femme remarquant le teint blême de l'étrangère. Il ne fait pas chaud et l'orphelinat ne chauffe pas pour l'extérieur.

-Merci! Répondit-elle, contente de pouvoir se réchauffer.

Elle entra dans le petit vestibule et la femme vint pour la conduire dans son bureau lorsqu'un liquide s'écoula des jambes de Merope sur le sol. Elle venait de crever les eaux, son visage exprimant sa douleur.

-Mon doux Jésus! S'exclama la femme. ALICE!

Et elle disparut dans un couloir. Merope entendit une porte ouvrir et vit la femme revenir avec plusieurs linges. Elle prit la main de Merope et l'entraîna dans une pièce qui devait servir de salle de séjour.

-ALICE! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.MAIS VAS-TU DONC VENIR ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

Quelques instants plus tard une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année apparut dans le cadrage de porte, le visage encore marqué par le sommeil.

-Vous m'avez appelée, Mrs. Cole?

-Il était temps, depuis le temps que je t'appelle. Va me faire chauffer de l'eau et fait vite. Mrs. Jedusor va avoir son bébé. Dépêche toi!

La surprise passée, la jeune Alice disparut. Mrs Cole finit de s'installer. Merope n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait. La douleur était encore plus forte que tous ce qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'à maintenant.

Alice revint avec une bassine d'eau chaude qu'elle posa près de Mrs. Cole et le travail commença. Entre poussées et respiration, une heure passa, terriblement lente et douloureuse pour Merope. Puis enfin, le bébé fut sortit. Il poussa un petit cri mais rien de plus.

Merope ouvrit les yeux, épuisée, couverte de sueur. Elle fit un petit sourire. Mrs. Cole nettoya le nouveau né alors que sa jeune assistante nettoyait le sang sur les jambes de la jeune maman. Puis mrs. Cole posa le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère.

-Et voilà, Mrs Jedusor. Vous avez un beau petit garçon en santé. Dit-elle.

-J'espère qu'il ressemblera à son papa. Dit la jeune maman d'une voix éteinte.

Mrs Cole et Alice se regardèrent. Pour le petit, elles le souhaitaient aussi. Trouvant que la mère n'était pas une beauté.

-Comment allez-vous le nommer? Demanda la jeune Alice.

-Tom, comme son père. Elvis, comme le mien. Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Répondit Merope.

Elle reporta son attention sur son petit Tom. Elle voulait graver ses traits dans sa mémoire pour les emmener avec elle. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps en ce monde. Elle le sentait. Ses forces la quittaient. Elle était heureuse. Son petit Tom ressemblait déjà à son papa. Au bout d'un instant, ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'arrêta et son coeur cessa de battre.

Mrs Cole et Alice qui étaient rester dans la pièce silencieuse constatèrent son décès. Étrangement le nouvel orphelin ne pleura pas dans le bras devenu froid de sa mère.

Ainsi mourut Merope Jedusor, née Gaunt, en ce soir de 31 décembre 1926 laissant son fils seul au monde face à un terrible destin.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Donner moi votre avis pleaze!!(regarder g meme larme à l'oeil :'( lol)**


End file.
